


Your Jacket, My Jacket, Our Jacket

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, football jacket, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Steve gives Tony his football jacket to solidify their relationship but he’s not sure if Tony actually likes it.





	Your Jacket, My Jacket, Our Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a tweet by anthony_dstark and requested by raferafferty on twitter. 
> 
> This is short and quick because I have exams soon but I wanted to get this out there or else it would be another two weeks until I could write it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and uh follow my twitter ripavengers if you think I’m cool.

“You look ridiculous,” Rhodey dryly laughs at Tony. 

Tony pouts and looks down at his outfit; black ripped jeans, a plain black t-shirt, full black converse, and a red and white leatherman jacket two sizes too big for him with their school’s crest embossed over his heart. 

“Well I think he looks beautiful,” Steve speaks up, putting his arm around Tony’s left shoulder, urging Tony to lean his head on Steve’s shoulder as Steve leans his head on Tony’s. 

They were all sitting outside the school at picnic tables just having finished eating lunch. 

Steve had gone up to Tony’s locker that morning and waited for him to show up to school so he could give Tony his jacket, a sign that their relationship is the real deal. According to footballers and cheerleaders anyway. 

Rhodey sighs and shakes his head, “I just don’t get it.”

“What’s not to get babe, you’ll get my jacket soon enough,” Sam pipes up from beside Rhodey. 

“Oh will I now?” Rhodey raises his eyebrow. 

Sam grins widely and nods his head up and down crazily, making Steve and Tony laugh loudly and Rhodey smack him on the top of his head. 

“Oooh why are we hitting Sam and can i join in?” Bucky asks while sauntering over to the small group while holding Clint’s hand. 

“Sam wants to give Rhodey his jacket and Rhodey isn’t having it,” Tony responds. 

“C’mon Rhodes, don’t you want the whole school to know just how in love you are.” Clint was making kissy faces at Rhodey to which Rhodey responded with a crisp middle finger pointed in Clint’s direction. 

Clint just shrugged and snuggled deeper into the jacket he was wearing, Bucky’s jacket. 

“Why do guys care about the jacket sharing anyway?”

“It reminds everyone that we’re taken, and that our partners are taken,” Steve says with pride and love, hugging Tony closer. Tony hums and closes his eyes, breathing in Steve’s scent. 

“That just makes you sound possessive and paranoid.”

Tony opens his eyes and stares at his best friend, “Honeybear, it’s a jacket. Wear it, don’t wear it. I don’t care. It’s comfortable and smells like Steve so I’m keeping mine.”

Rhodey huffs and holds up his arms in defeat and Sam laughs at him, “It’s okay babe, I’ll get you in my jacket soon enough. And then I’ll get you out of it.” Sam winks after the last part and everyone else groans. 

Steve nudges Tony slightly to get his attention, “Can we take a walk?” He asks quietly. 

Tony nods and manoeuvres his body to get up from his warm and comfortable position snuggled up against Steve. 

“We’re just going for a walk guys, see you in class,” Steve tells the group who were deep in a conversation about whether Australia was a real country or not.

“All I’m saying is have you ever met an Australian?” Clint asks as if it proves his point. 

“And all the celebrities from Australia are actors, what do actors do for a living? They lie,” Bucky adds to his boyfriend’s point. 

“You can’t be serious,” Rhodey says incredulously. 

“Australia was used to send prisoners to but in reality they just killed all of the prisoners at sea and told their relatives that they were sent to Australia,” Bucky shrugs, air quoting Australia. 

“The wildlife seems pretty improbable also so there’s that.”

“I hate both of you,” Sam exclaims. 

Steve and Tony just leave, their friends oblivious to the world around them. 

The pair hold hands and walk around the perimeter of the school in silence. 

“Is something bothering you Steve?” Tony eventually breaks the silence. 

Steve stops walking and stares at Tony, worry written on his face, “Does the jacket bother you?”

Tony searches Steve’s face for a joke but only finds sincerity, “Darling I love the jacket, why would it bother me?”

Steve takes a deep breath, staring down at his shoes and avoiding Tony’s eyes. He busies himself by watching a leaf trying to blow past his foot. Tony watches Steve and waits for an answer. 

“Rhodey doesn’t like the jacket. And he’s your best friend.”

“Just because he’s my best friend doesn’t mean we share the same mind. And between you and me, Rhodey loves the jacket, he just wishes he didn’t.”

Steve cracks a smile at that, “I’m sorry for asking.”

Steve was still staring at his shoes so Tony grabs his jaw gently and lifts it up until Steve’s eyes meet Tony’s, “Steve there’s no need to apologise. I love you and I love the jacket. I love how it shows that I’m yours and you’re mine. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Remember how we first met? You hated me.”

“I didn’t hate you Tony, I could never hate you.”

“Well you thought I was annoying. Anyway they made us partners for that chemistry project. I thought you were just another dumb jock but you weren’t too bad. You made me fall head over heels for you and that scared me. So naturally I ignored you for six months.”

Steve huffs a laugh, “But then I cornered you one day because I thought we had become friends and I missed you.”

Tony is still holding Steve’s jaw, his soft brown bambi eyes staring deep into Steve’s dazzling blue orbs. Tony could get lost in those eyes, they challenge the ocean. 

“You shouted at me.”

“I shouted at you.”

“But then you kissed me.”

“But then I kissed you.”

Steve finishes repeating Tony’s statements, a reminiscence of their first kiss, and leans in for possibly their hundredth kiss. 

Tony snakes his hand from Steve’s jaw to around the back of his neck. Steve’s hands reaching around Tony’s waist. Locking lips and it feels just like the first time, Steve still gives Tony butterflies in his stomach and Tony still makes Steve’s thoughts go crazy. 

“Hey no PDA on school grounds,” a voice comes from beside them forcing the couple to break off their kiss. 

Steve looks over to the person, which turns out to be people. His people. 

“Just because my boyfriend actually likes to kiss me doesn’t mean you have to be jealous Buck.”

Bucky runs over to tackle Steve as Clint cheers for him. Bucky and he kiss, a lot. They’re just not one of those touchy feely couples that have to kiss every five seconds to survive like Steve and Tony. 

“You good?” Rhodey asks Tony as he made he way over to Rhodey and Sam to get away from the play fighting. 

“Always.”

Rhodey knows Tony wasn’t always okay but this time Tony really is good. He’s been so much happier with Steve around. 

Sharing the football jacket is an old stupid countrywide tradition but Tony wouldn’t change it for the world.  


**Author's Note:**

> wbk Australia wasn’t real the government can’t hide from me now.


End file.
